NintendoDUDE's Journal - The Mission
by NintendoDUDE
Summary: This is a fic made by me and my sister, *~A White Rose Petal~*, is it nuts? Do you really need to ask? What happens when you mix Escaflowne with Paper Mario? Um...I don't know...just read!!! R-R


A/N: I'm still getting used to writing fics so bare with me!!! (If you're wondering where some of this where off -- *~AWRP~* is my sister and she's helping me out. So in other words…

By NintendoDUDE and *~A White Rose Petal~*

---------------------------------------------------

NintendoDUDE's Journal ~

The Mission!

---------------------------------------------------

Dear Journal,

I just had the scariest dream of my life! I just finished a game of Paper Mario™ and got into bed. When sleep started to dawn on me I started to go to sleep. You know how it is when a dream starts right? It's all dark but then light starts to dawn on ya? Anyway, when I started looking around, it looked like a layout of Paper Mario™ except that…it didn't look the same basically! The trees were as thin as paper as well as the castle and everything else. None of this scared me however until I looked down. My eyes widened. My feet weren't moving when I walked. It was as if I was walking with a stick. I felt sorry for all of those paper puppets my sister did a while back all of a sudden…anyway…what caught me off guard was when some idiot with a paper flame-thrower and silver hair came down the castle steps carrying another paper being. I figured the silver head dude was Dilandou (my sis is a fan of his so I HAVE to see pictures of the guy all the time…). I figured the girl he was holding was Hitomi. I had to laugh at the way he was holding her…and the way he walked HAHA! He was jumping into the air! Come on! It's stupid! Anyway, this piece of paper suddenly jumped into my hands saying the following;

Dear NintendoDUDE,

Go find the Fanel brothers! Quickly!

Your sister (Who told you not to play those damn games because it was giving HER a headache)

*~A White Rose Petal~*

(P.S. I write better than this you dork! Change the font!)

Gee…I have a nice sister don't I?

~*~

(Out from writing the fic.)

"Ahem." Said a blond hair girl with pigtails that go to her neck. NintendoDUDE looks at his older sister.

"Sis…you're writing this with me aren't you? Oh…shit…" *~AWRP~* glares.

~*~

Ahem, I mean I have a WONDERFUL sister.

~*~

(O. f. w. t. f.)

"Better?" NintendoDUDE asked scared for his life.

"Much." NintendoDUDE sighed sadly.

~*~

I knew that my sister was going to join soon in this fic herself soon, which was not a good sign for me. I shrugged it off and started to 'walk' to wherever the Fanel Brothers lived. Instantly a sign popped out of nowhere.

'TO THE FANEL'S WE GO!' It read. I took out a pen and scrawled on the bottom, 'Hi ho, hi ho!' After what seemed a couple of minutes passing flying turtles and walking mushrooms, I came to a large house. I felt my beeper buzz.

-------

"You're letting me have a beeper?! I want a computer!" NintendoDUDE whined.

"Tough chance!" *~AWRP~* Went back to work.

-------

I looked over at it only to see the words 'sis2bro' on it. I groaned. I didn't want to talk to her now. I pressed the button and a screen showed up in front of me. My sister was sitting on a chair, arms crossed. I knew I was in my death hole then.

"Stop talking like you're a dectective!"

"I don't have any other way to talk!" I could hear my sister groaning. 'Good!' I thought. "What am I doing here anyway?"

"I'll tell you when you meet the Fanel brothers! Folken and Van!" I tried to convince her to give in but she didn't so I went inside after putting the screen into the beeper again (don't ask). Walking inside, I called in.

"AAAANNNNNNYYYYYBBBBOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE???" I yelled inside. Two guys came down the smaller one with black hair was wearing Mario's clothes while the taller one was wearing Luigi's. Only true difference in the clothes was that the guy wearing Mario's clothes wasn't fat and both of them were taller than the two Mario brother's. The person wearing the red had a 'V' printed on his hat while the other guy had a 'F' on it. this was only the beginning of this new adventure in the two dimensional world when usually we're all from the 3-D world. Just can't wait to write the next parts of this…

Your owner,

NintendoDUDE

Review Please


End file.
